Darkest Powers: A Tough Price To Pay
by ElizabethAzura
Summary: Can Chloe and Derek stay together went their night doesn't go the way they planned...?


The morning sun shone through the crappy, flimsy motel blinds. I rolled over and grinned, as I saw Kayla sleeping soundly. I quietly got out of the scratchy motel sheets, and made the bed. I kissed Kayla on her forehead as I had the night before. I tiptoed out the door to find Derek. I found him munching on a no name brand of cereal. He looked cranky, obviously because of our shitty food selection. But we've been in this position before. We'll pull through. I walked over to him, hugging him from behind. He wiped his mouth and kissed me lightly. I giggled softly. Simon cleared his throat making us jump.

"It's not like I wouldn't have expected you guys to be making out anywhere, anytime." he mumbled. I guess he was still mourning my rejection towards him. Whatever.

"Shut up Simon." Derek snapped. Simon gave him an ultra pissy look, making me snort. Tori flew into the room, humming. Derek and Simon were having a silent treatment battle, so Tori took my hand leading me outside.

"So... this Kayla... who is she exactly?" Tori asked. I thought for a moment. Then I explained the entire story from beginning to end, feeling amused when a look of pure horror appeared on her face.

"How could her mother be like that? Do you think the Edison Group knew about her?" Tori asked seriously.

"I honestly don't know. I mean when I asked Kayla if she was a Necromancer, she immediatly said yes... maybe they had captured her but released her for some reason..." I said, thinking hard.

"You could always ask her?" said Tori looking at me. The mama bear blood flowed through my veins, making my blood boil.

"After all she's been through in her nine years of life? I don't fucking think so Tori. She's only nine for god's sake! As if I would want her to relive her past!" I hissed through gritted teeth. Tori raised her arms, and sighed. Then she left me breathing hard on the rusty fire escape. Kayla's blood curdling scream filled the air. I moved at an inhuman speed towards the motel room. _My baby is in danger,_ I thought. I smashed open the door, wood splinters flying in different directions. Kayla was clutching the bet sheets around her body, pushing herself up against the head board. I ran to her side, and clutched her in my arms tightly. She buried her head in my neck and her body shook as she sobbed. I looked in the corner of the room, and watched as a woman stood on her knees and pointed a gun to her head- and shot. I turned my head away as brains and blood splattered the faded, floral wallpaper. I looked up, and watched the scene replay. It was a gory video reel Necromancers saw much to often. And my baby had just watched it. I got up with Kayla in my arms, and went out through the busted door. I marched over to the boys motel room, and pounded on the door.

"What the fu-?" Simon opened the door, and his eyes went wide as he saw the look on my face. Then he glanced at sobbing Kayla, and opened the door more, letting us in.

"Get the hell out!" I ordered as Simon went to sit back down on the bed. He jumped up and flew out the door, shutting it behind him. Kayla looked up at me her eyes, red-rimmed and glossy. I hugged her again.

"Chloe, what was that? It scared me!" sobbed Kayla, her tiny voice rough and hoarse.

"The first time I saw something like that, I was scared too honey." I whispered in her ear, calming her down.

"I'm hungry." she mumbled. I laughed at the sudden change in her mood.

"Then let's get something to eat, shall we?" I asked cheerfully. Kayla took my hand, and led me out the door. I steered her towards Kit and Aunt Lauren's room which was where all our food supply was. I told her to pick what she wanted, and she went to explore all of the cans and boxes of food. Derek walked into the room, and hugged me. I breathed in deeply, calm in his arms.

"Is Kayla going to be alright?" he whispered. I loved how he was already accepting Kayla into our strange little supernatural family.

"I think so. She's just getting a hold of what she's capable of." I whispered back. He rubbed the small of my back making me hug him tighter. I loved Derek. Derek loved me. We loved Kayla.

"I WANT CHEESE PUFFS!" yelled Kayla, holding up a bag of Cheesies. Derek opened the bag for her, and she went and hopped on Aunt Lauren's bed and turned on the small television. As if on command Aunt Lauren herself walked into the room.

"How is everyone?" she asked happily, smiling at Derek and I.

"Good." we said together, making Aunt Lauren laugh.

"And how is this cutie patootie?" Aunt Lauren asked in a silly voice walking over to Kayla. Kayla giggled, and motioned for her to sit beside her and watch cartoons with her. Aunt Lauren looked back at me and winked- clearly she had taken on the Grandma role. It made me proud of my aunt, and I winked back. Derek began pulling my hand and brought me close to him, kissing me fiercly. I jabbed him in the chest, and gestured toward Aunt Lauren and Kayla, but they were discussing dolls- very seriously I might add. Derek chuckled and led me outside. He pulled me on my back, and ran down the fire escape, making me squeel. He laughed again and brought me toward the tree we were at yesterday. He took my face in his hands, and kissed me with extreme passion, making me tremble happily. I placed my hands on the back of his neck pulling him closer. Our bodies were pressed together, our lips locked. I saw Kit walking along the fire escape, obviously looking for Derek and I. I pulled away, making Derek groan.

"Look, Kit's looking for us!" I tried to say while Derek tickled my stomach lightly.

"Fine, fine." he said, grabbing my hand leading me back to the back of the motel.

"Ah, there you kids are!" said Kit, as he saw us walking back. Derek grunted in response, and I smiled.

"Well Tori, Simon, Lauren, and Kayla and I are going to get some real food!" he announced. I started at the sound of Kayla's name.

"You're bringing Kayla?" I asked.

"Sure why not? Her and Lauren are getting along great" Kit said eyeing me strangly.

"Oh, yeah. Have fun." I said. God, I sounded stupid. Kayla was going with everyone. She would be safe. I took a few deep breaths.

"We'll be gone for about three hours I would guess. The closest grocery store is about forty five minutes away. Everyone is in the van. See you two in a while." Kit waved and and disappeared through the girls motel room. After a few moments, they heard the van's engine roar, and peel out of the parking lot. Derek grabbed me around my waist, and kissed my neck softly. I giggled, and kissed his forehead. I yelped, as he picked me up, wrapping me around his waist. He trudged up the fire escape, and opened the door to the boy's motel room. He put me down on the bed, and I pulled him down with me. I giggled loudly, and kissed his nose. He snorted, making me laugh into hysterics. He shook his head, but began to laugh as well. When we had calmed down, we looked into eachothers eyes. I pulled him closer, and kissed him hungrily. I craved the taste of his lips, the scent of his skin. He pulled me onto him, and held me down by my back. He kissed me harder, and our tongue's met. Fireworks exploded in the back of my mind. I moaned, and kissed _him_ harder. It was his turn to moan. I bit his bottom lip softly and laughed. I started to pull off his shirt, adrenaline running through my veins. Derek started to pull of my shirt, and I let him. We pressed our bare bodies together kissing eachother deeply. I rolled my hands up and down his firm, muscular chest. He groaned, and pulled me closer. The fireworks exploded more than they ever had before. Suddenly Derek jerked away, pushing me off of him. I hit the wall- hard.

"All you had to do was say _stop _if you wanted to!" I spat angrily, pulling my shirt on. Derek didn't reply. _Great, I thought. The silent treatment._ I turned to look at him is disbelief. My jaw dropped. My blood ran cold. Derek's muscles were rippling, sweat running down his back, He threw his head back in agony, his hands gripping the stained carpet.

"Holy shit, you're changing." I said under my breath, running towards him. He was already dry heaving. God, I had to get him out of this tiny room. It wouldn't be pretty when everyone came back, and saw the walls coated with vomit. I tried to get Derek's attention, I had to get him to look at me.

"Derek. _Derek._" I said loudly, trying to get him to look me in the eyes. Finally he did, and his eyes were already half wolf. He moaned in response.

"We have to get into the forest. Do you understand? We have to go, before you can't comprehend anything." I practically yelled in his face. He nodded slightly, and I used all my strength to pull him up. Before I stood on my own two feet, he had bolted out the door. I ran after him. When I found him, his body was convulsing in a grotesque way. I leaned over him, encouraging him quietly. I massaged his back muscles slowly. He finally gagged, and vomit sprayed the grass and trees. I ignored the stench. Derek needed me. Another wave of vomit came. I murmured how much I loved him, and continued to massage him. Finally after what seemed like hours, he rolled onto his back and breathed in fresh air.

"Thank you. Again. I love you Chloe." Derek croaked in a crackled voice. I held his hand tightly.

"I love you too. And I always will." I said, tears coming to my eyes. Derek stood up shakily. I helped him up, and we walked slowly back to the motel. What a wonderful scene we would be, holding hands with Derek, his hair wild, the stench of vomit on us. I smirked at the thought. My heart began to ache at the thought of Kayla seeing me like this. I loved her. She was my baby. As we walked into one of the motel rooms (the one with all the voices coming from it) and everyone gaped at us. I tried to manage a smile but failed miserably. Simon's eyes were huge. He went back to normal when I set my eyes on him. He gave me an unnecessary glare, as if he thought Derek and I had had sex in a fucking bush. I flipped him off angrily. Kayla pushed her way through Tori and Kit.

"CHLOE!" she cried and hopped into my arms. I hugged her tightly, but she pulled away. She crinkled her nose.

"You smell funny." She stated. I burst into laughter.

"I know, I had to help Derek with something." I smirked. I looked at Derek, giving him a look to tell Kit about what had happened. Derek turned to him and launched into an explanation. I brought Kayla into the boy's room, and tucked her in like the night before.

"Watch cartoons while I shower okay?" I asked sweetly. Kayla nodded, and switched on the television. I walked into the bathroom, and switched on the hot water. I thought about what had happened only a few hours ago. _Derek and I had almost had sex, _I thought. _Then he began to change... way to ruin the moment._ I turned the shower off, and wrapped a towel around myself. I put on one of Derek's t-shirt's he had given me as PJs. I towel dried my hair, and put it into a sloppy ponytail. When I opened the door, Kayla was close to sleep. I sat on the edge of the bed, and touched the side of her face. Kayla smiled up at me, touching my cheek.

"I love you Mommy." Kayla whispered, putting her hand over my heart. Tears came to my eyes, and spilled over.

"I love you too, sweetie." I gasped and I kissed her on her forehead.


End file.
